five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 78 (Fairy Tail Campaign): No Victory Yet
Short Summary Long Summary Naruto asks if Ichigo really had trouble with these guys, much to the latter’s annoyance. He protests that he had to deal with a monster, a god slayer, and a Ninja. He asks if his fellow Act has dealt with this Shinobi before. Naruto looks at Kimimaro and smiles, asking what’s up. Shocked at the casual attitude, Ichigo protests that it’s a war. Naruto tells him to calm down, saying they’ve got this before lending Kurama’s Chakra. Once it heals and renews Ichigo, the Soul Reaper strikes Kuma in the back with a Getsuga Jūjishō, leaving a large scar. Kuma states that Ichigo has surpassed his Armament Haki, which the Acts recognize thanks to experience with Luffy. Ichigo states that he’s cut plenty stronger than steel, and that if Kenpachi taught him anything, it’s that simply making offense stronger can beat any defense. Naruto raises an eyebrow at the comment, with Ichigo clarifying that it was more like observation than teaching. Ichigo then asks how Naruto knows Kenpachi, thinking they’ve never met. Naruto explains that while the 5th was marching, Kenpachi, Guy, and Lee landed right in front of them. Once the Soul Reaper had told them what happened, the 5th hightailed it to the Plains. Yachiru appears out of nowhere and asks “Whiskers” if Kenny really is okay. He informs her that he’s at Medical, earning a cheer from the Lieutenant before she rushes off. Naruto sweat-drops at the sight, calling her a bundle of energy. Kimimaro then yells that this changes nothing, vowing to make sure Ichigo will still be Orochimaru’s next body. Naruto raises an eyebrow at that info, asking what the Sannin is doing with the Coalition, thinking they were cool after the whole 4th Shinobi World War. Ichigo shrugs at that, suggesting Naruto ask the snake. Right after Kimimaro yells that he won’t be ignored, Erza Scarlet, in Flight Armor, kicks him in the face to knock him away. Naruto thanks her, and Erza tells the Acts to focus on the Warlord while she deals with the Ninja. She reassures Ichigo that she can handle it, and blushes when adding that it wouldn’t be right to let him cut into Act bonding. Annoyed, Naruto yells at her not to say that while blushing, calling it creepy. Ichigo thanks her, but then asks for her to put on something less revealing, calling it distracting. Naruto, scandalized, gasps and asks how Ichigo could not appreciate the armor. Erza pouts at Ichigo, and states her armor is adorable before leaving in a huff after Kimimaro. Naruto shakes his head, disappointed that Ichigo, as a man, has no appreciation for Erza and her sexy armors. Ichigo yells about not giving in to temptation, to which Naruto yells that Ichigo hurt Erza’s feelings, demanding he apologize before she gets back at him. At that point, Kuma gets up, deciding to retreat to heal and calling for backup. He then vanishes, surprising Naruto. Ichigo points out that Kuma will be back after he’s back at 100%, and tells Naruto to be on guard. Suddenly, ten Pacifistas show up. While Naruto asks if they’re brothers, Ichigo explains the Pacifista, asking if Naruto even read the briefing before the Campaign. Naruto shrugs and admits he skimmed it, prompting Ichigo’s mouth dropping open. The Soul Reaper sighs and decides to just take care of the cyborgs, earning a grin from the Ninja. When Naruto asks if they should split the enemy five-to-five, Ichigo boasts that he could take all ten. With a fist-bump, the two commence the slaughter. Zancrow gets up to his feet, snarling and cursing at whoever got the drop on him. When he realizes it was Naruto, the Wizard grins and calls it good luck that he can kill off two Acts of Order and gain Hades’ approval. Bartolomeo walks up and introduces himself, saying he refuses to let the Acts get attacked during bonding time. After a brief sweat-drop at the strange man, Zancrow unleashes a Flame God Bellow to envelop the Pirate. When Zancrow gleefully bids him adios, Bartolomeo asks why he would say goodbye if they just met. To the Wizard’s surprise, the Pirate had protected himself with a barrier. Bartolomeo proclaims himself to be commander of the 2nd Unit of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, adding that he would look pathetic if he lost to someone like Zancrow, and revealing that he ate the Barrier-Barrier Fruit to become a Barrier Man. Zancrow screams that’s a load of crap, asking how a barrier could stop god-level powers. When Bartolomeo states his belief in the Acts of Order makes him strong, Zancrow loses it and sends Flame God Arrows. The Pirate just stands in place, letting the barrier easily take the damage. He mentally promises Naruto and Ichigo not to let Zancrow near them, and then has a delusion of them telling him to do his best. While Zancrow wonders what’s going on his head, Bartolomeo takes the initiative and sends a Barrier Crash. Zancrow barely leaps away from it in time as Bartolomeo forms another barrier. The Wizard then realizes that he’s going to be in a stalemate for a while. Shunsui barely dodges the Pacifista laser, with Orochimaru quipping that he moves quickly for an injured man. Shunsui chuckles that he doesn’t want to die, and the snake states they can’t always get what they want before ordering PX-99 to destroy the Soul Reaper. At that point, the cyborg is destroyed by a Polaris that pierces its head. Shunsui sighs in relief, noting they would have joined up sooner or later, and thanks Jellal for the help. Orochimaru chuckles in amusement, asking why Shunsui would fight by the side of someone as guilty of sin as the snake himself. The Soul Reaper retorts that Jellal is actually trying to atone, instead of just add sins, earning a grateful look from the repentant Wizard. Shunsui explains that he only cares about what people do in the present. Orochimaru sighs at the prospect of being outnumbered, but calls it no problem, showing Jellal that his reputation for arrogance is not unfounded. Shunsui decides not to use anymore ‘games’, avoiding the risk of catching Jellal in them, thinking that their combined strength is enough for the Sannin. Jellal makes the first move with a Meteor. Orochimaru is initially successful in gaining distance, but Jellal instantly catches up and lariats the Ninja. Shunsui follows up with a Hadō #78: Zangerin. Orochimaru defends himself with his Snake Wall, much to Jellal’s disgust. While Shunsui’s spell destroys the Snake Wall, Orochimaru remains unharmed and responds with a Summoning Jutsu and calls for the Fire Snakes. While Shunsui sarcastically wonders what they’ll do, Jellal tells him to be on guard. At Intelligence, Warren informs them that the 5th has arrived on the Anemones Plains and is aiding the 1st. Mavis cheers at that, thinking it’s in the bag, with Kisuke seeming to agree. Shikaku sighs and tells them not to celebrate before the two biggest threats are still standing. Beckman states that as long as Kuma and Orochimaru stand, the battle is far from over, remembering what Dragon told them about the Warlord. Mavis apologizes, but Shikaku states they just need to be prepared for a new strategy, calling it Intelligence’s responsibility. Shikaku then asks everyone for the most effective ways to combat the Sannin and Warlord. Fukuro tosses the others aside and gleefully gloats of his victory, laughing that CP9 will once more be the unbeatable force of the World Government. While Sakura thinks that she needs to heal herself to recover from the earlier attack, she defiantly yells that no one is unbeatable. She remembers once believing Sasuke to be unbeatable, but finding out that he was human like everyone else, saying all humans lose eventually. Fukuro laughs and concedes the point, but saying Sakura will be dead long before he loses again. Having nothing more to say, Fukuro zips his mouth and readies to stomp the Ninja’s head in. He’s stopped when someone curses him and tells him to pick on someone who can fight back. Sakura gasps when she recognizes Kiba and Naruto. The latter explains that he’s just a Shadow Clone made before the battle, and then curses the agent for hurting Sakura. Kiba and Akamaru growl that Fukuro’s got a death wish, and that hurting one of the Leaf hurts them all, calling that unforgivable. When Fukuro tries to speak, he forgets he’s still zipped. When reminded by Kiba, Fukuro unzips and states they have the death wish for challenging the “great bird of prey”. The two Ninjas then start laughing at the high-pitched voice, with the Clone joking that the agent got the zipper because no one wanted to hear him. Fukuro yells and Shaves towards them to hit them with a Solid Beast. The Ninjas easily dodge, and Kiba tells the Clone to heal Sakura, grinning that he and Akamaru will be enough for the agent, with Fukuro snarling it takes an army to face him. Kumadori casually bats aside Ikkaku’s strikes, with the Soul Reaper frustrated he isn’t being taken seriously. The agent states he can’t take anyone seriously when they’re struggling to stay awake. Ikkaku still decides not to use Bankai, thinking there are too many people around, and arrogantly assuming he doesn’t need it. Ikkaku sends another clumsy swing, earning a sigh from Kumadori saying he sees no point in keeping him alive. Meldy, accompanied by a Naruto Shadow Clone, walks up and calls it tragic that the agent takes lives without remorse, asking if he can’t feel his pain, or any feelings for that matter. She concedes that while she has no room to speak considering her past, the agent would be less inclined to hurt Ikkaku if he could understand his feelings, deciding she should show the agent. Ikkaku glares and yells for Meldy not to take the fight from him, stating that everyone in Squad 11 sees their battles through, come what may, meaning no interference. Meldy walks over and uses Maguilty Sense: Calm to relieve the Soul Reaper. She explains that her Lost Magic is at work, saying that since she is calm and peaceful, Ikkaku will feel the same. She asks “Mr. Clone” to heal Ikkaku, and gets right to it with a salute. Kumadori calls it admirable of Meldy to give tough love to save a comrade. The Wizard glares at that, saying she also did it to ease the pain that the agent caused. Deciding there’s been enough talk, Meldy vows to take him down. Kumadori grins and points his staff, saying his Six Powers are too strong for someone like her. Neliel sighs in relief once sensing Ichigo out of danger. Jabra notices and asks if she’s totally focused now, laughing that he’ll feel less bad about killing her now. The Arrancar states the agent should be afraid now that she can solely focus on beating him instead of worrying about Ichigo. She calls it a simple fact that if she had possessed any killing intent, Jabra would have been destroyed, saying he’s nowhere near her level. Jabra growls that he’s the Alpha, yelling for her not to underestimate him. Neliel sighs, asking why people refuse to see her point, making her use force. Deciding to show her full power, Neliel transforms with a “Declare, Gamuza”. Once complete, Neliel explains that Aizen had given one rule to the top four Espada: Do not release their Zanpakutō within Las Noches, since the sheer power of the Resurreción could destroy the palace. Neliel states this is the full extent of her power, and she could end the fight in an instant if she wanted to, and asks if Jabra wishes to continue. Jerome keeps aimlessly roaring and beating his chest like a gorilla, with Sanji finding it extremely difficult to stand against the force of the yells. With Kurotsuchi and Karui out of commission, the Pirate frantically thinks that he can’t let them be harmed anymore. As the roars get louder, Sanji loses his footing and starts flying back, before being stopped by a Guard Point. Sanji lands in fur and realizes Chopper saved him. When the reindeer asks how he’s doing, Sanji gratefully thanks him once he’s back on the ground. He asks about the girls, and Killer B raps that there’s no need to worry now that they’re in his hands. When Sanji tells the Ninja not to do anything perverted, Chopper asks how he can say that with a straight face. He then turns to Jerome, asking if he’s even fighting anymore. Sanji explains that the Sternritter lost his sanity when changing, thinking he’ll just be using animal instinct from here on and attack only what he sees as threats. Chopper wonders why Jerome would do such a thing, with Sanji shrugging that whatever the reason, he needs to go. Killer B grins about proving that he’s very much a threat before a Naruto Shadow Clone appears. The Cloud Ninja explains that he’s going into a fight, and asks his fellow Jinchūriki to take the girls off his hands and heal them. Once “Naruto” does so, B tells “Mr. Monster” to prepare to be stung by a killer bee. Lucy opens the Gate of the Golden Bull, unleashing Taurus, while also changing into her Star Dress: Taurus Form. The big cow gleefully admires the outfit, asking for a s''moo''ch. Lucy cracks the whip to get back to the fighting, and Taurus proceeds to decimate a group of charging Coalition grunts with an Aldebaran. Deciding to not slack off, Lucy cracks her whip for an Earth Wave at another group of grunts. A distraught survivor asks how such a little girl could have so much strength, to which Lucy proudly declares herself a wizard of Fairy Tail. Berenice walks up, thanking Lucy for revealing that tidbit and saving her the trouble of asking, introducing herself as Sternritter Q. Lucy tells Taurus to form up so they can take out Berenice, with Taurus vowing to make the girl va''moo''se''.'' Bacchus collapses to his knees, with Loyd cruelly asking if that wild soul has been tamed. Deciding that the Wizard is broken, Loyd grins before deciding kill off his opponent. Rocker tries to intervene, but Loyd instantly knocks the man out. Loyd, completely ignoring that, asks why Bacchus is so weak with all of that power. Before he can get to the killing, Loyd has to jump to avoid a wave of water coming at him. Yukino walks up, complimenting Pisces. The Son thanks “Mom” while The Mother softly reminds him who his mom really is. Loyd scoffs at the prospect of a Celestial Wizard, deciding to stick to Bacchus’ power. With Yukino confused at that statement, M. Pisces suggests that the Sternritter is using a power like Gemini’s. Smiling that at least she knows which one is the real Bacchus, Yukino promises to beat Loyd for Sabertooth and the Alliance, prompting a chuckle from the Sternritter. Kagura, despite several slash wounds, stands firm, not looking bothered by her injuries in the slightest. Kushimaru tells her to drop the tough act, saying that ignoring pain is bad for one’s health. The Wizard states her will is strong enough to withstand any injury, adding that since the Mist Ninja isn’t strong enough to bring down her will, he can’t beat her. Telling her opponent to hold on for a moment, Kagura yells at Zoro, telling him to stop playing around, adding that he shouldn’t be having this much trouble. Jinpachi sadistically states her “man” has been blown to bits, with Kagura narrowing her eyes at the implication. Zoro then reveals himself and admits Kagura’s point, saying One Sword Style should be enough with anything else being overkill. Annoyed in a way only Zoro can make her; Kagura states that everything is wrong with that reasoning, adding he could end the fool easily if he just used all three swords. When Zoro pouts that it would hurt his pride, Kagura yells for him to put aside his pride, adding that no one will know if he uses all three, since she has no reason to tell anyone. Looking at the Wizard like she’s stupid, Zoro points out he would know, rendering her speechless. Jinpachi speaks up, and asks if three swords is really overkill, saying that being cocky isn’t the best way to act while he’s been dominating the fight. Zoro states that he held back because he shouldn’t need more than Shusui to beat him, calling Three-Sword Style just cruel on his part. Jinpachi laughs and calls it a bluff, adding that he bets Zoro isn’t using three swords because he’s scared he’ll be out of excuses if he’s beaten with all three blades. Kagura scoffs at that, thinking Zoro might be right in just needing one sword, while Kushimaru wonders why his comrade must provoke enemies like that. Zoro comes to a decision and suggests a compromise to Kagura. He proposes using Two-Sword Style, while also getting to cut the man who insulted his pride and help the Alliance achieve victory. As Zoro draws Sandai Kitetsu, Jinpachi laughs that Zoro is just slightly increasing his strength, saying he either has massive balls, or a death wish. While the Mist Ninja promises to kill Zoro this time, the Pirate Hunter grins and tells Kagura to take responsibility for sentencing the man to a lot of pain, much to her annoyance. Zoro then sends a Two-Sword Style: Hawk Tidal Wave that sends the explosive scroll flying away while also striking and lacerating Jinpachi. Zoro claims that was merely a taste of his power, adding that he’ll do a favor and not use that move anymore. Jinpachi snarls at being underestimated and unrolls a sea of explosive scroll in front of the Pirate. Much to everyone’s surprise, Zoro charges right at the wall and his opponent, with the Mist Ninja laughing that was the dumbest possible thing he could have done. After briefly wondering about Zoro, Kagura blocks Kushimaru’s Long Blade, with the man impressed that the Wizard finally caught up to his speed. Kagura activates her Gravity Change Magic, increasing Kushimaru’s weight, and makes sure his speed advantage is gone. Kushimaru snarls at that and claims he can still defeat her while he has the Long Blade. As metal clashes with metal, Kagura notes that as the senior, Kushimaru should be more skilled with the blade, but they’re evenly matched. She states that he slacked off to focus on the blade’s unique abilities, and calls it unforgivable. Infuriated at the insult, Kushimaru kicks her in the stomach and raises his blade, screaming for her death. Zoro charges Jinpachi’s scroll sea, saying that desperately sending out the trump card is dumber than him charging into it. Jinpachi states that he’s merely tired of his opponent. While Jinpachi activates his Explosive Blade Jutsu: Fire Road, Zoro coats his blades in Haki and uses Two-Sword Style: Victory Road. Jinpachi smirks, but his face drops when he realizes Zoro is cutting each and every tag before they can ignite, yelling that it’s impossible. Zoro cuts through the entire thing, and Jinpachi curses that if Zoro wants a battle of blades, he’ll show his superior swordsmanship. Zoro scoffs that the Mist Ninja relies too much on tricks to be a real swordsman. While Jinpachi swings and promises decapitation, Zoro prepares his last attack, using a Two-Sword Style Secret Technique. Meanwhile, Kushimaru swings down, but the Long Blade is stopped when it hits Kagura’s head. Saying the battle is hers, she head-butts the sword to send the Mist Ninja off balance. Zoro swings Shusui to cut off Jinpachi’s sword hand while cutting him vertically. He then finishes with a Twice Enlightened, with the sheer force seeming to part the air itself for miles. Kagura leaps up and swings a Haki-boosted Power Form right at Kushimaru’s face, shattering his mask and defeating him. Zoro scoffs and sheathes his blades, telling the Heartless Pair to stop relying on tricks and fight with their swords, so they might be a challenge one day. Kagura nods, saying the “Ninja Swordsmen” can’t call themselves swordsmen when they rely on Ninja skills to fight, adding that this even applies to Mangetsu. As Kagura’s Armament Haki fades, Zoro sees that she used a training sword. She explains that she got used to fighting without cutting her enemies, and will use it until she deems herself worthy of Archenemy. She then glares at Zoro and asks why he held back on account of pride. Zoro glares and protests that it wasn’t due to pride, claiming he could have won with just Shusui, and even goes as far as to accuse Kagura of the same thing. He asks an indignant Kagura why she didn’t use Haki to protect herself against Kushimaru’s earlier attacks. She admits she hasn’t mastered Haki enough to completely cover herself, plus she couldn’t get a read on him thanks to his speed, but she solved that with her Gravity Change. Jabbing a finger at Zoro, Kagura states that she has an excuse, unlike him, prompting a snarl about how she’s a troublesome woman. A doomed Pacifista identifies and prepares to fire on the two. They just glare at it before yelling for it to stay out of this and heavily damaging it with two slashes, shutting it down. Zoro and Kagura just keep glaring at each other. Elsewhere, the 5th seizes the initiative, turning the tide. Trafalgar Law creates a Room for a group of Coalition grunts. A Marine recognizes him and yells for everyone to run. Law smirks that it’s too late and activates his Shambles, completely mismatching everyone’s body parts in his personal domain. Shinji easily cuts down everyone in front of him, commenting that everyone seems weak after fighting Knightwalker. Sherry brings out her Rock Doll to smash. Sajin Komamura knocks out everyone even close to him. Ideo punches another group with Destruction Cannon. Shino takes out multiple groups with his Parasitic Insects. Tenten creates a rain of steel from her scrolls. More Naruto clones plow through the Coalition Unit. Even some of the 1st’s soldiers get reenergized. Jinbe punches out another group. Chad knocks out every enemy nearby. Brook cuts down another line with Soul Solid. A Coalition grunt states that they had the 1st on the brink, adding that it makes no sense. Shinji chuckles that while he could arrogantly say the victory belongs to the 5th, it’s really teamwork, camaraderie, and trust that will win the day. He adds that the difference between the Alliance and Coalition is that the former fights as one. Sentomaru gasps in shock when he realizes the tide has turned, cursing and wondering why reinforcements had to show up. Gildarts gets to his feet, notices the 5th, and decides “Better early than later” should be the new saying. Sentomaru asks if they planned this, Gildarts admits that they planned to meet up, but luck was on their side today. He explains that the 5th dropped everything to help because they were comrades, saying they won’t back down knowing others have their back. The Marine’s anger gets his guard down, and Gildarts takes advantage with a powerful Bunsan right to the stomach. Omake: Ryuzaki007’s Birthday Gift “Do You Wanna Write a Fanfic?” ND2014 takes a seat in front of a stage, curious why his co-writer would call him there while he was in the middle of filming the Acts playing Left 4 Dead. A spotlight then shines on an actor supposed to be ND, and also reveals a massive door in the middle. Ryuzaki007 appears on the other side and starts singing a modified version of “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?” With such gems as a promise with an Omake featuring Jar-Jar Binks’ imminent demise, and dangling the idea of Space Jam with Mickey Mouse, the song is a classic. It ends with ND2014 giving a genuine smile and round of applause, and a thank you to the dear friend. Appearing Characters Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Kimimaro Bartholomew Kuma Yachiru Kusajishi Erza Scarlet Zancrow Bartolomeo Shunsui Kyōraku Orochimaru Jellal Fernandes Warren Rocko Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Fukuro Sakura Haruno Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Kumadori Ikkaku Madarame Meldy Neliel Tu Odelschwank Jabra Jerome Guizbatt Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Killer B Lucy Heartfilia Taurus Berenice Gabrielli Loyd Lloyd Bacchus Groh Rocker Yukino Agria Pisces Kagura Mikazuchi Kushimaru Kuriarare Jinpachi Munashi Roronoa Zoro Trafalgar Law Shinji Hirako Sherry Blendy Sajin Komamura Ideo Shino Aburame Tenten Jinbe Yasutora Sado Brook Sentomaru Gildarts Clive Omake: ND2014 Ryuzaki007 Abilities Magic * Flight Armor *Flame God Slayer Magic **Flame God Bellow **Flame God Arrows *Heavenly Body Magic **Polaris **Meteor * Maguilty Sense ** Calm *Celestial Spirit Magic ** Star Dress ***Taurus Form **** Earth Wave * Gravity Change *Doll Attack **Rock Doll Jutsu * Snake Wall * Summoning Jutsu ** Fire Snakes * Shadow Clone * Explosive Blade Jutsu: Fire Road Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruits * Barrier-Barrier Fruit * Human Human Fruit ** Guard Point * Op Op Fruit Six Powers * Shave * Solid Beast Weapons * Pacifista * Long Blade * Archenemy * Soul Solid Kido * Hadō #78: Zangerin (斬華輪, Cutting Flower Ring) Schrift * the Roar Resurrección * Gamuza (Spanish for "Chamois") Techniques * Getsuga Jūjishō * Barrier Crash *One Sword Style ** Hawk Tidal Wave *Two Sword Style **Victory Road * Twice Enlightened *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword **Power Form * Aldebaran * Room * Destruction Cannon * Bunsan Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 77 (Fairy Tail Campaign): End in Sight Next Chapter: Chapter 79 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Who's the Top Dog? Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign